<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introducing Earth-10022001X4D616 by Oct0ber123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964142">Introducing Earth-10022001X4D616</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct0ber123/pseuds/Oct0ber123'>Oct0ber123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth-10022001X4D616 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comic Book Science, Comics/Movie Crossover, Fanfic Earth, Historical References, M/M, Magic and Science, Multi, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct0ber123/pseuds/Oct0ber123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I Decided To Make My Own Fictional Earth For MCU</p><p>So Here's Some Info</p><p>Originally Named Earth-10022001.616</p><p>10022001X616</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth-10022001X4D616 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967512</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Introducing Earth-10022001X4D616</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like Share Comment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth-10022001.616</p><p> </p><p>A Different Timeline Where Civil War Has Been Resolved Peacefully, And Infinity War Ended With The Infinity Gauntlet Was Cut Off Of Thanos’ Arm, Tony Stark Did Not Snap And Lived.</p><p> </p><p>After Infinity War Peter Goes To His School Field Trip Around The World, That’s Where Peter And Mysterio Was Actually From Another Universe, And The Elementals Are Real, Peter’s Identity Was Never Exposed. </p><p> </p><p>Then Morgan Stark Was Born After 5 Years Laters, Everything Was Normal With More And More Superheroes Joined The Avengers, They Saved The World.</p><p> </p><p>Tony Stark Merged With Pym Technologies, Baxter Tower, &amp; X-Men With Other Companies, Peter Parker Started At MIT.</p><p> </p><p>With Superheroes Saving The World &amp; The Universe, However Not The Small Threats In New York, Not Like Cat Stuck On Trees, Muggings, Or Car Accidents, But Serial Killers And Mysterious Murders Have Been Happening.</p><p> </p><p>Elusive Corporations Are Taking A Different Approach On Power, Paranormal Phenomenons Are Happening At On Small Town Where Serial Killers Are Born And Made, &amp; Criminal Cults Taking Over The Crimeworld.</p><p> </p><p>A Few Supers Have Been A Little Interested Of Those Activities, But The Police Have Been Taking Care Of The Problem, But The Supers Have Been Letting The Police Handle The Problem, Until At The Very Last Minute The Culprit Gets Away With Their Crimes.</p><p> </p><p>But The Street Supers Have Handled It For A While, That’s When A Vigilante From The Stark Family Started To Do Something About It. Enter Arno Jr Young, The Son Of Arno Stark &amp; Secret Nephew/Adopted Son Of Tony Stark. </p><p> </p><p>He Started Because His Boyfriend Was Killed In A Hate-Crime &amp; Robbery-Gone-Wrong, He Got His Experience At Hand-To-Hand Combat From His Times With His Mom At The Police Academy, And From His Godfather Nick Fury Who Is Was An Associate At Of His Dad.</p><p> </p><p>Both Of AJ’s Parents Died After He Was An Infant And Was Later Adopted By Tony Stark As His Secret Child, From The Public, And Grew Up With Tony As His Father-Figure, Visiting Him In A Secret Location, And Befriended Peter Parker At Adolescence.</p><p> </p><p>AJ Became Secretly Intelligent In The Beginning Of His Teens Developing An IQ Of 360, But Pretending To Be A “Regular Person”, However He Didn’t Have A Fascination With Science But Art.</p><p> </p><p>He Became A Successful Actor For A While But Quit After Overhearing And Discovering That Most Of The Hollywoods Agents &amp; Workers Are Racially Stereotyping AJ In Most Roles, Also Being Both Racially And Homophobically Not Giving Him Any Lead Roles.</p><p> </p><p>He Later Turned Into A Fiction Novelist At Age 15 But Not Officially, And Makes The Murders Too Graphic And Creative, Before He Became A Vigilante, AJ Used All His Money From His Hollywood Work To Buy A Clocktower To Use As His Base Of Operation.</p><p> </p><p>AJ Secretly Used His Uncle’s Equipment To Make Himself A Suit With Gadgets And Became The Hero Known As Red Owl At The Age 16 After AJ's Boyfriend's Death, Who Is Brutal At Combat And Dangerous With Weaponry, And Who Doesn’t Talk But Sign Language.</p><p> </p><p>When Tony Found Out AJ’s The Red Owl, &amp; Decided To Mentor Him With Peter, &amp; Wanted To Give His Son A Reserved Spot At The Team, And Dated Guys With Some Special History.</p><p> </p><p>Later On Every Superhero Who Are Closeted But AJ Decided To Come Out As Gay To The Public As The Red Owl Making Him The First LGBT Superhero A Part Of The Team.</p><p> </p><p>He Then Went Face-To-Face With His Ageless Villainous Grandpa: The Master Lore, From His Mother’s Side Who Is A Former War Criminal During The Cold War Whose Been Parts Of Various Experiments Of The Occult, Extraterrestrials, &amp; Human Experimentation.</p><p> </p><p>AJ Moved In With His Uncle Tony At His Place, Meeting Other Members With Both Showing His Good Side, &amp; His Bad Side With His Edgy Psycho Killer Side. Specifically To Barton, Lang, Keener, For Their Immature And Pranks, Romanov With Her Habit Of Snooping Through People’s Personal Property &amp; Life, Michelle Jones &amp; Flash For Her Constant Use Of The Word Loser, Teasing And Angsty Mood With Any Other People Who Never Tolerate Or Respect AJ.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I Am Still Planning On Making A Fanfic Series About AJ, I Just Don't Know When</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>